


And The Frog Croaketh

by jaeseoksoo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cockles Week, Fluff, Jen/Mish, M/M, Unrequited Love, art bazaar setting, not-unrequited love, pining!jensen, slight making-out involved, trailer setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeseoksoo/pseuds/jaeseoksoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a colossal waste of time, thinks Jensen as he lets himself be dragged by Jared into an art bazaar a few blocks from where they are shooting scenes for the week. It’s a beautiful Sunday morning and Jensen had been peacefully lounging in his trailer when Jared burst through his door and breathlessly told him, ‘Hey there’s like an art bazaar near us and I thought I’d get Gen something from around here. So, wanna come with?’</p><p>Jensen, more surprised than annoyed by the sudden intrusion to his silent haven, just stared at Jared for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and extracting himself from his very comfortable reclining chair. For lack of anything better to do that morning, Jensen said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Frog Croaketh

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Cockles Week. A fluff ficlet that was supposed to be fluff but increased in intensity as I wrote it.

This is a colossal waste of time, thinks Jensen as he lets himself be dragged by Jared into an art bazaar a few blocks from where they are shooting scenes for the week. It’s a beautiful Sunday morning and Jensen had been peacefully lounging in his trailer when Jared burst through his door and breathlessly told him, ‘Hey there’s like an art bazaar near us and I thought I’d get Gen something from around here. So, wanna come with?’

Jensen, more surprised than annoyed by the sudden intrusion to his silent haven, just stared at Jared for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and extracting himself from his very comfortable reclining chair. For lack of anything better to do that morning, Jensen said yes. 

Minutes later, Jensen immediately regrets having agreed to make the excursion. It was blessedly cool and silent in his trailer. Out here on the other hand, the sun beat mercilessly on his back and even from the entrance, he could already see that the bazaar is crowded. 

It took a couple of “Heys” and “Hello theres” before Jensen found himself gently pushed inside, away from the masses of people unintentionally trying to make human sardines out of him. As Jensen cools off from the heat, he feels a bead of sweat travel its way from his back towards his waistband. He shivers involuntarily. He is still adjusting to the temperature of his surroundings when he feels a tap to his shoulder and looks at Jared. His friend gestures around and gives him a lopsided smile. 

"So you wanna get Danneel or Misha something too? Place seems full of cool stuff."

"Let’s see if there’s something worth giving here to Danny first." Of course Jensen notices how Jared casually mentions Misha like it’s normal to lump his name with Jensen’s wife. Still, Jared does not need to know how Jensen really likes to buy something for Misha. And how most of the things here remind him of Misha anyway. He does not. 

Jared just nods before walking towards the nearest stall, leaving Jensen to trail after him. Jensen moves to the stall opposite the one Jared is checking out. There are leather goods spread out on a wide shelf covered with what looks to him like crocodile hide. One particular accessory catches his eye. He reaches out and fingers the leather bracelet set on a tiny pedestal among the other products. Fascinated by the intricate details and the rough texture against his skin, he takes the bracelet and turns it over his palm. On the other side is a single blue bead the perfect shade of blue which reminds him of—

—Jensen returns the bracelet on the shelf and shakes his head. Nope, not thinking of him. The man behind the table clears his throat which makes Jensen look up. 

"You like bracelet?" asks the man. Despite the hot weather, the man is wearing a fleece jacket and leather leggings. It makes Jensen a little uncomfortable for him. 

"It’s not what I need, but yes I like it," replies Jensen as he looks again at the leather accessory. The blue stone is turned towards him and Jensen has the insane urge to turn it around so that it faces the back of the shelf instead. 

"The stone in it is one of a kind. My father told me it is very unique and rare. You should take it."

"I don’t think my wife will like it," Jensen replies tersely. What he sees behind his eyes is a different story though: blue eyes laughing at him and the owner of said eyes calling him sentimental for buying something that reminded him of his eyes. Of course, the man isn’t that rash in real life but one never knows. 

Jensen flicks his eyes back to the man and watches as the vendor frowns and brings steepled hands beneath his chin. The man gives Jensen a scrutinizing look. 

"You look at it fondly before you returned it," he suddenly points out. "I thought it would be for someone special? Not many stare at my products with such fondness."

Jensen blinks at the unexpected comment. Was he that easy to read? He sighs internally before he gives the man a little smile. He mutters a soft “maybe next time” as he walks aways from the stall. He does not look at the bracelet as he leaves. 

As Jensen moves along, he finds Jared playing with a wooden frog a couple of stalls from where he last saw him. He walks towards Jared and lightly bumps his shoulder. 

"You got anything man?" Jensen asks tiredly. He feels something gnawing at his insides and Jensen isn’t really sure why the gnawing is there in the first place. He tries to distract himself. He eyes the smaller frog on the table and picks it up. Jensen takes out the stick impaled through the sculpture and rolls it over the ridges of the wood that served as the frog’s back so that it makes little croaking sounds. The croaking reverberates across the tiny stall. 

"Misha."

"What?" Jensen whips up his head so fast he feels his neck protesting the movement. He also almost drops the wooden frog. "Where?"

Jared only laughs in reply. “I meant that frog. You should buy it for Misha. Looks like something he’d appreciate.” 

Jensen returns the frog on the table perhaps a bit more forcefully than he should. It earns him a worried glance from Jared.

"You okay, Jensen?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just the heat. I think.. I think I should go." 

Jensen gives Jared a tight smile before wheeling around and finding himself accidentally bumping against a man. The man drops the plastic bag he was holding and Jensen hurriedly crouches down to help him pick up the spilled items. 

"Sorry. Sorry about that, I didn’t notice.."

”..that I was here?” The man finished for him. Jensen looks up at the owner of the familiar voice and finds blue eyes lock against his. It reminds Jensen again how perfect a match the bracelet would be for those set of orbs. Jensen’s breath catches in his throat. He needs to buy that bracelet after all. 

"Mish—Misha, what are you doing here?" Jensen asks as he tries to ignore his heart jack-hammering against his chest. He tries to go for casual but he can’t help the slow smile steadily spreading across his lips.

Misha stands up and offers a hand for Jensen to take. Jensen reaches out and prays his hand isn’t as clammy as it feels. 

"Sunday bazaar," replies Misha. His eyes are still locked with Jensen’s. "I have a friend and I heard he runs a stall here on Sundays so I decided to see what he has to offer. Leather stuff I’ve been told."

"Nice," Jensen hears himself say and before he can stop himself, he asks, "You came here alone?"

"Why Jen, wanted to come with if you knew?" Misha asks playfully, voice lowered considerably. He does not lean in closer into Jensen’s face and Jensen does not visibly gulp as he looks at Misha’s lips. Or so he likes to think. 

He is rapidly reminded of where they are by a deliberate clearing of a throat not far behind him. Jared has returned the wooden frog to its rightful place on the shelf and is now eyeing Misha and Jensen with a little squint that reminds Jensen of Sam’s expression when he’s dealing with something he is not sure he wants to understand. 

"You still going Jensen?" And that question does not take Jensen by surprise, not really. "Coz I’ll just look around for a bit more. Huh. Misha looks like he’s done with his shopping. You guys can go back together."

"Yeah I’m.. I’m kinda tired," Jensen excuses lamely.

Jared nods at him before he does the same with Misha. He turns around the corner to check out the fresh produce on the other side of the bazaar and leaves the two friends on their own. Jensen, meanwhile, makes a step to move around Misha when he is stopped by Misha gripping his forearm lightly. Jensen finds himself staring at Misha’s face again the second time that morning. He feels a blush make its way from his neck towards his face. He internally curses. 

"Misha?" Jensen does not sound breathless and if he did, he would deny that.

"Do you like frogs?"

—

It’s late in the afternoon when Jensen hears a knock on his trailer door. He quickly stuffs the leather bracelet (of course he went back for it) into one of his drawers before he crosses the room to let his visitor in. One Misha Collins stands on the opposite side as he opens the door. 

"Hey." Jensen stuffs a hand in his pocket as he stands aside to let Misha pass. 

"Hey yourself. I brought something." Misha plops down on the couch like it was his own and settles a brown paper bag on the coffee table. He leans over and takes out its contents. He pulls out first a small white bag filled with little cheese quesadillas and soft-shelled tacos before he sets down beside it a weirdly-shaped package wrapped in another brown bag. 

"This is for lunch and this is for you," Misha says as he pushes the food and the object towards Jensen who has decided to occupy the small chair across Misha. 

"From the bazaar?" asked Jensen. "You didn’t have to, Mish." He mentally kicked himself with the nickname. He only receives a small glance from Misha at the term of endearment. 

"No biggie. Anyway, I thought it’s something that could remind you of me when I’m away." 

Jensen sees Misha waggle his eyebrows twice but he doesn’t hear any sarcasm in his voice. Jensen chooses not to dwell on it for too long as he unwraps the gift. 

As he sets aside the last piece of brown paper, he is met by the same frog he was playing with at the bazaar before Jared mentioned Misha’s name. 

"Do you like it?" asks Misha. Jensen likes to think he only imagined that tentative shyness in Misha’s voice as he asked the question. 

"I was actually thinking of getting this for y—nah. Hmm. This guy’s croak has nothing on you though. Hold on a sec." 

Jensen puts down the wooden frog and strides towards the drawer where he previously stashed the bracelet he bought. As he closes his fingers around the leather accessory, he begins to wonder if giving intimate things like a bracelet to a co-star is appropriate. If giving intimate things like a bracelet to a male co-star he has a crush on is appropriate.

Ah well, damn it all. He had this coming anyway.

He closes the drawer and walks back towards Misha. He sits beside Misha instead and opens his palm to him, revealing a simple leather bracelet. The stone glints under the soft glow of the fluorescent light above them. Misha hooks a finger against the accessory, blunt nail grazing Jensen’s palm. It does not make Jensen shiver. Misha takes the bracelet between his fingers. He slowly spreads it open for his hand to go through and puts it on. He pulls the strings on both sides to keep it secure around his wrists. It fits snugly around him. 

Jensen watches silently as Misha rolls down his sleeves to cover the new accessory. 

"So do you like—?"

Jensen does not finish his sentence as the fingers of Misha’s right hand—the one donning the bracelet—come up to press lightly against his lips. He involuntarily closes his eyes as he feels his heart beat wildly against his chest once more. When Jensen opens his eyes it is to the sight of blue eyes an inch from his and the pressure of something more than fingers against his lips. The fingers remain there like a barrier set by Misha in case the act was unwelcome and out of bounds but there was also the addition of his lips against them. Jensen could feel Misha’s breath as he slowly exhales against him. Misha continues to silently stare at Jensen through unmistakable half-lidded eyes.

Before Jensen could tug the obscenely beautiful yet currently annoying fingers from where they rested on his face, Misha is already pulling away, a soft teasing smile lighting up his face. 

"Mhmm, I liked it. I actually more than liked it really," Misha responds as he leans against the armrest of the couch, making the space between them wider, leaving him open and vulnerable and with that little tilt in the head reminiscent of his character Castiel. A soft tender smile plays on his lips as he continues to look intently at Jensen like he was all that existed and mattered the moment and it’s that intense look that becomes Jensen’s undoing. It breaks something in Jensen into a tiny million pieces and it frees something else. 

In that instance, Jensen makes the leap he never dared to make since he started working with Misha six years ago. He takes that leap he promised himself he would never make when he found how attracted he was to Misha and he stuffed the thought into the darkest recesses in his mind because it was wrong and unwanted. Misha didn’t see him that way and it was only a fleeting crush that he could repress and ignore if he put his mind into it. 

And Lord knows, Jensen did put his mind to it. And all he felt was nothing but longing and misery trying to hide whatever feelings he was harbouring towards Misha. It didn’t leave him, it just grew within him, beneath his skin, for years and years until everything became too much to handle and he can’t keep it from surfacing anymore. So Jensen lets go and finally lets himself bridge that gap, consequences irrelevant. The realization when it dawns on Jensen is sickeningly fast and it hits him on the head like a freaking proverbial anvil. Yes he admits he likes Misha and Christ, Misha likes him back. 

"Me too, I more than like it too." More than like you too.

Jensen reaches out to tangle his fingers against Misha’s. He reaches out to cover the other man’s body with his own, mouth slotting perfectly against Misha’s. It is terribly sinful and terribly, oh so terribly sweet. He does not know if he could ever forgive himself for taking this selfish leap but he does not linger on thinking that long. He lingers on the feeling of Misha’s lean and strong body against his own, lingers on the fact that Misha, beautiful unique Misha who is currently beneath him wants this, groans and is pliant, for him. He feels Misha reach out and run his free hand through Jensen’s hair, as his other hand continues to grip Jensen’s tighter. Misha pulls him closer like he wants nothing more than to consume Jensen, bring him as close as physically possible or even impossible and just meld their bodies into one. Jensen knows this is fuelled with passion, this thing between them and it unashamedly speaks of years of depravity, from holding back because they are both scared to be hurt, scared to hurt, scared to find their feelings unreturned. 

Minutes pass, hours pass, years pass, Jensen doesn’t know but as he sinks his teeth into Misha’s neck and feels him unravel beneath his fingers, he closes his eyes and allows himself to breathe for the first time in a very long time. Because he and Misha? It isn’t wrong. It actually feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted this ficlet on my tumblr: http://theriddlestory.tumblr.com


End file.
